girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-01-11 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Usless inferior corprolitic components! --Professor Mezzasalma Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- 8 out of my 10 guesses say this is Von Pinn. Her bones really do burn green. -Rej The other two guesses are reserved for something that was imprisoned when the castle was turned on. In one of those guesses its personality is occupying Von Pinn's body and her bones really do burn green. --Rej ¤¤? 04:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : I think one of your guesses is correct. Von Pinn doesn't make sense to me (aside from the different voice bubbles, and Agatha and company not recognizing the voice). Von Pinn was not captured, she just fell, so there's no reason for her to yell "Free" when a hole is opened up. Von Pinn, no matter how deep, would just be climbing/digging her way up calmly. She would take advantage of a new hole, but it wouldn't change her strategy and she would have no reason to advertise her presence. Argadi 10:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: What new hole? The hole has been there since Agatha shot it. We see it when they're on their way down into the Movement Chamber, and we see the platform sitting beside the hole from which the shout issues, confirming that it's the same one. "FREE" was in response to the shutdown. :: Von Pinn is known to have been under compulsion courtesy of Lucrezia, so I could see her being pleased enough to shout in triumph if this ended. I don't, however, see any particular reason for such a compulsion to be dependent on the continued mental state of Castle Heterodyne. PersephoneKore 04:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : hmm, as the thing/person knows Lucrezia's name and is most likely not Von Pinn, it's probably been there since the castle was attacked and not since it was turned on. : maybe her father? Finn MacCool 13:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Or , The Dragon from Mars? Argadi 14:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : I think this is a creature which has been down there since Faustus Heterodyne first activated the Castle: I think it forms the basis of the castle's intelligence and personality. And it knows Lucrezia because she injured it when The Other attacked the castle. --Cantabrian 16:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I would say that Cantabrian has raison in this argument. And either madame Lucrezia damaged it during her attack, or she has subverted it to her will, which is why le Château is in part crazy. C'est-à-dire that le Château is psychotic and schizophrenic because of this, as opposed to just psychotic, thanks to la famille Heterodyne. Dr. Cayne Armand 16:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: I am going to go out on a very shaky limb here and suggest that it is Bill Heterodyne down there. And that he does not know about Lucrezia´s little secret. -Sir Chaos 17:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Quelle complication of the plot, Sieur Chaos. That would prove quite the interesting changement of affairs for notre Héroine! Dr. Cayne Armand 19:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I´m starting to think in dramatic rather than logical terms. A story thrives on complications. Mmmh... but maybe it is Barry Heterodyne down there, instead. Or Lucifer Mongfish. -Sir Chaos 19:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Addendum: It has to be somebody who recognizes Lucrezia´s voice, and who would address her as Lucrezia; this would rule out Von Pinn in my opinion, because I would expect her to address Lucrezia as "mistress" or "my lady" or something like that. -Sir Chaos 18:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page ::::::I think it is either Dr. Mongfish or Barry - and leaning toward Dr. Mongfish. ::::::Wasn't it VonPinn's wish that Lucrezia's bones would burn green? --BB-VA 23:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Another thought - could it be Othar? Who knows where he would end up after entering the castle, given his penchant for ending up in difficult situations?--BB-VA 23:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Whatever is "Free!" How did it get into the hole? Othar started much higher in the castle. To windup in the hole he would have to have stumbled into it. We would have noticed him on the way down. At least Von Z and probably Violetta would. It would be extremely unfair of the authors to have snuck him into the depths of it. The same goes for a 200 year old denizen of the castle. The hole was death rayed thru solid stone. We know that because we hear no "Glub, glubs" or splashes from within. If the hole were porous in any way the Dyne would seep in. So how would a castle denizen arrive? The only thing I can figure is by the same transdimensional spirit shifting that sent Othar back from the future or helped Lu to recreate herself in her daughter. The only physical entity we know fell down the hole is Von Pinn. Also, thinking dramatically, Von Pinn was the only expected entity not depicted on the tilted page. So her body is the logical physical host for the personality crawling out of the hole. The personality is not the Von Pinn we've met. The voice bubble is clearer. It is either Von Pinn free of the castles hooks in her or some other now free personality summoned into her by Fra Pelagatti's Lion. The way I figure. Now I wonder if I'll find out at midnight? --Rej ¤¤? 00:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well...Othar is exceptionally good at falling from great heights and surviving the falls. Also, Agatha and her crew have been extremely busy - and, have they always been in sight of the hole? Just saying - hopefully,the denizen will be displayed tomorrow! --BB-VA 01:08, January 13, 2010 (UTC)